Tea and Scone
by Passionate Cec
Summary: On a very special day, Will has a little something for Helen.


Me writing fic featuring Will? Shocking, I know. Let's not even talk about the fact that I wrote a Helen/Will fic. It's friendship though. :)

As usual, _Sanctuary_ and its characters don't belong to me.

Let me know what you think about it.

Enjoy. :)

**Tea and Scone**

Helen looked up from her laptop when she heard a knock at her office door. She was somewhat startled to realise how much time had passed. So far, the day had been thankfully calm and even the morning's conference call had gone smoothly. This day had long since stopped being special to her but she would be lying if she said she was not happy about nothing tragic or extreme happening. Her eyebrows shot up when she recognised her protégé standing a bit hesitantly at the door.

'Will?' She asked, somewhat confused. 'Since when do you knock on my open office door?' He smiled at her.

'Since I have something for you,' he simply answered.

'Oh, dear.'

She watched as he turned to, apparently, grab something on the table next to the door. She cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly though an amused smile pulled at her lips. It turned into a grin when she saw the tray he was holding. He smiled back and walked over to her desk. He carefully set down the tray. She looked down from his smiling face to the tray. There was a cup of steaming hot tea, a plate with a scone, a small, clear vase she did not recognise with a beautiful flower and a small neatly wrapped present. Abby was probably the one who had wrapped it because she couldn't imagine him being able to wrap a present to save his life. But she wasn't going to comment on that. If only because she had no doubt he had brewed her the tea and maybe even baked the scone.

'I would have brought you a cake but I don't think there is a single cake big enough for all the candles you'd need.' Helen chuckled, closing her eyes and shaking her head before looking back up at him.

'That one has been done so many times, Will,' she informed. He simply shrugged and continued smiling, looking like a proud boy who had just brought his mother breakfast in bed.

'Happy birthday, Magnus.'

'Thank you, Will,' she whispered.

She extended her hand and picked up the small present. She could feel, without even looking at him, that he was almost fidgeting while she carefully opened the present. Her eyebrows shot up when she found a necklace inside. She mentally complimented his observation skills; it was very similar to the necklaces she had worn lately, the ones that she had taken to wearing during her time of seclusion. The pendant was rather large and there were words in Mayan written on it. Her ancient Mayan was a bit rusty but she recognised the words and brushed her thumb over the simple but elegant pendant before looking up at Will.

'You bought that when we were in Belize last month, didn't you?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'Thank you, Will. It's beautiful.'

Helen hadn't thought it possible but his smile brightened even more and he looked more than ever like a proud son. In fact, he looked a lot like Henry had that morning when he had brought her breakfast in her bedroom. And she could tell he had barely held back a rather unmanly and unhaply squeal when she had invited him to come sit on her bed so he could explain her present to her, his newest creation, an extremely powerful but compact stunner-like weapon.

'You know, Magnus, you can be a real pain in the ass,' her eyebrows shot up at, 'but you're the best boss anyone could ever have.' The frown turned into a smile.

'I try my best. I'm glad you feel that way, Will.'

'I do. I don't think you hear it enough. And I think I speak for everyone in this building when I say that we're all proud to call ourselves your friends and we're here if you ever need us.'

Helen smiled again. She looked down at the pendant that was still resting on one of her palms. She gently set the necklace down on her desk and pushed to her feet. She circled the desk to come stand in front of Will. She pulled him into a hug. His arms tightened around her and Helen moved her head so her lips brushed his ear.

'Thank you, Will,' she whispered. 'That means a lot to me.'

'We'll stand by you whatever you do.' He paused. 'Well, within reason.' Helen chuckled at that and pulled back.

'I don't expect that from you, Will. That's not why I hired you.' Her hands settled on his hips while his moved up her back to settle on her shoulders. 'I don't want someone who will follow me on my every whim. If I did, I would have no trouble finding someone. That's not what my protégés are about. I need someone who will pull me back when I get in over my head. It's a much more difficult task and you have been doing a wonderful job at that.'

'You're not making it easy.'

'Well, I wouldn't need you to keep me grounded if I did not know I have the tendency to get in over my head in some things.' Will let out a laugh.

'Just a little bit.' Helen smiled. She gave his hips a gentle squeeze before stepping away. She winked at him and walked back to her desk, sitting back down in her chair. She leaned forward to pick up the cup of tea, lifting it up to her lips to take a sip.

'I'll leave you be. You looked pretty busy when I got here.' Helen smiled and nodded.

'Thank you again, Will.' He nodded back.

'Don't think about it, Magnus. You do so much for everyone. It's time someone did something for you.'

And with that, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Helen behind. She took another sip of tea before setting down her cup and grabbing the scone as she thought about her protégé's last words.


End file.
